LA ¿DULCE? ESPERA
by Liss83
Summary: El embarazo puede ser la epoca mas bella de la vida de un omega. Aunque se puede convertir en la epoca mas escalófriante para un Aĺfa. O al menos esa es la opinion de Steve McGarrett *** CONTINUCION DE "TIEMPO DE CASADOS ***
1. PRIMER MES

Había sido un día largo, pero habían acordado que esa noche Steve se quedaría a comer con ellos. No era raro para nadie, como tampoco era raro para Grace ir a media noche a la habitación de su papi y verlo en la cama durmiendo abrazado a su tío Steve. Ella, como buena alfa, era una persona muy celosa de su papi, pero no con su tío Steve. Él era el único que tenía permiso para abrazar y besar a su Danno, aunque claro, los besos se los daban a escondidas y ella tenía prohibido decirle a nadie lo mucho que ellos se amaban, no porque ellos se lo hubiesen prohibido sino porque por alguna razón sus papis no querían que ella supiera la verdad. "Los adultos son muy raros" pensaba Grace en especial de sus padres. Todo había empezado hacia una semana cuando entro a la cocina y vio a su tío Steve cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción. Bueno en si eso no era raro, él era un buen chef, lo raro era lo que cocinaba, ¿macarrones sazonados con… azúcar? ¿Desde cuándo eso era comida, si es que lo era?

Y no quedo ahí, durante toda la preparación Danny había hecho muecas de asco, pero en cuanto Steve había dicho que todo estaba listo, el rubio le había arrebatado el tazón y se lo había devorado sin siquiera hacer el ademan de querer invitar algo a alguien

\- Al menos dame una cucharada – suplico Steve

\- Ñu – dijo Danny mientras masticaba – euto eu muo

\- Te vas a ahogar – sentencio Steve mientras buscaba como descuidarlo para robarle un poco comida. En ese momento Danny empezó a toser desesperadamente – te lo dije

\- Es tu culpa – dijo el rubio apenas pudo hablar

\- Tú comes como un condenado a muerte ¿y es mi culpa? – reprocho Steve aunque al momento se arrepintió al ver los ojos vidrioso del más bajo – ¿no vas a llorar cierto? No por favor – suplico desesperado – no llores

\- Me dijiste vaca – dijo Danny

\- No… yo no… no dije… eso – dijo Steve nervioso

\- Yu nu mu quierus – dijo Danny – dijo comiendo más del plato

\- Claro que te amo – se defendió Steve – y no me importa que hayas engor…

\- ¿O sea que si soy una vaca para ti? – dijo Danny yéndose a su habitación, aunque segundos después regreso para llevarse la olla en la que Steve había cocinado, se la quitó y volvió a la habitación tirando la puerta y echándole llave después

Grace solo se preguntaba que había sido todo eso


	2. SEGUNDO MES

Eran las dos de la mañana y Steve no lograba conciliar el sueño, por lo que daba vuelta de un lado a otro, había sido un día largo y estaba cansado, pero su estómago no dejaba de rugir como una fiera, tanto que temía que Danny se despertara y lo echará de la habitación. Se había vuelto a quedar en casa del rubio, dado que se le había hecho tarde para irse después de haber accedido a llevar a la Grace a la cama. Lentamente se levantó y camino hacia la cocina. Inconscientemente puso una olla con agua y espero hasta que esta hirviese, cuando lo hizo, hecho el arroz y espero hasta que este cociera, pero sin echarle sal. Cuando todo estuvo listo lo sirvió en un tazón, como era de madrugada había hecho apenas y para él. Fue a la heladera y saco un tarro de helado de chocolate, el cual vertió completamente en el tazón. Lo revolvió lentamente y cuando lo iba a probar escucho pasos que se acercaban

\- Danno – dijo sorprendido – vuelve a la cama. Ya no es hora para que estés en pies

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Danny restregándose el ojo

\- Me dio algo de hambre – dijo girándose a buscar algo en el refrigerador – y…

\- Se ve muy bueno – dijo Danny sentándose alrededor de la mesa para comer con la mano ya que aún no había despertado del todo

\- Danno eso es mío – dijo Steve – no creo que te vaya a gustar

\- Solo déjame probarlo – dijo Danny – tengo mucha hambre

\- Te preparare otra cosa – dijo Steve intentando detener a su amigo

\- ¡Quiero esto! – dijo Danny

\- Danny pensándolo bien no se ni porque hice eso – dijo Steve ahora con cara de asco

\- Austo mum bueguo – dijo Danny comiendo sin siquiera usar las manos

\- ¡Danny! – regaño Steve – al menos usa los cubiertos

\- Grace no está aquí – dijo el rubio – ¿Qué importa cómo como?

Ese día el comandante de fragata Steve McGarrett aprendió que jamás, pero jamás, debe contradecir a un medio dormido Danno a las dos de la mañana si no quería dormir en el sofá de la sala de su amigo. Sofá que por cierto tendría que arreglar si no quería acabar con la espalda más dolorida que cuando volvía de una misión, porque algo le decía que pasaría muchas noches en ese sillón, pero primero haría el desayuno


	3. TERCER MES

Hacia una semana exactamente que se había hecho la prueba de embarazo y esta había dado positiva. Una semana en que su vida había cambiado radicalmente. No es que se quejara, pero es que Steve no lo dejaba hacer nada, bueno no solo él, Grace, Chin, Cho, Kamecona, ¡nadie lo dejaban hacer nada! Era como si todo mundo se hubiese olvidado que ese era su segundo embarazo. Pero por algo había sido elegido para ser un cinco cero, por lo que se los tendría que recordar, aunque no estaba seguro si les iba a gustar la manera en la que lo iba hacer.

Hacía dos días se habían mudado a casa del comandante ya que esta era más cómoda, y aún no había podido desempacar. ¿Por qué? Simple, Steve "animal" McGarrett se las había ingeniado para poner un circuito cerrado por donde lo monitoreaba para que según él no hiciera nada estúpido, como comerse todo el helado de la despensa en una hora mientras lloraba pensando en que en unas semanas su cuerpo cambiaria hasta volverse igual que una ballena. ¿Podía ser alguien más insensible? Claro, como el comandante iba a conservar su envidiable figura los siguientes seis meses que le importaba su dolor. ¡Necesitaba salir de la casa o se volvería loco! De pronto le entraron unas ganas locas de ir a surfear, no lo hacía desde dos semanas antes de que fuese arrestado en su casa por el terrible delito de estar embarazado ¡¿Por qué debía amar tanto a ese animal?!

Se despidió de Steve y Grace en la puerta de la casa, espero a que el Camaro doblase la esquina y metió sus manos en los bolsillos y lentamente se alejó de la casa mirando a su alrededor

Hacia una hora y media que Steve había llegado a su oficina y revisaba el circuito cerrado de su casa, pero por más que buscaba no lo encontraba. Ese… se había escapado y en su narices.

Un grito de frustración escapo de su garganta, había puesto las cámaras espías para estar pendiente de Danny pero ese… ¡enano! se había escapado y para colmo le acababa de llegar un caso sobre un cadáver que había aparecido en una fiesta de la playa sin rastros de violencia o de cómo había llegado allí, ya que nadie lo había visto antes

\- ¡Danno! – grito en un arranque de frustración

Kono le sugirió ir a la escena del crimen y que ella mientras tanto buscaría a Danny por el rastreador que le había puesto. Steve no estaba muy seguro pero accedió con la condición de que le avisara la ubicación del rubio ni bien lo encontrase. Fue hasta la playa con Chin e inspeccionaron el lugar

\- Las fiestas de Santino son muy conocidas en toda la isla por su desenfreno total – dijo Chin – drogas, alcohol, todo. Pero nadie puede intervenir debido a la inmensa fortuna de su padre

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Steve acercándose al cadáver –, teniente Steve McGarrett de cinco cero, y él es mi compañero Chin Ho

\- Su nombre Emma Roger, diecinueve años, llego a la isla hace cuatro días y había tenido una vida social muy activa – dijo Lou

Escucharon una pelea no muy lejos de ahí por lo que corrieron hacia allá, al llegar el corazón de Steve casi se le sale al ver a Danny peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con un sospechoso que tenía un arma. Danny lo tiro al suelo al segundo gancho lo noqueo para luego esposarlo

\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí – dijo Danny sacando una Smith & Watson de entre la ropa del detenido

\- Soy inocente – repetía el hombre

\- ¿Entonces porque corrías? – pregunto Danny

\- La ciudad es peligrosa – se defendió

\- Lo que tú digas – dijo Danny poniéndose de pie y entregándoselo a Chin

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – siseo Steve

\- Ir a surfear – dijo Danny sonriendo – tengo el tiempo justo antes de recoger a Grace del colegio. Así que compermi…

\- Alto ahí – dijo Steve deteniéndolo – ¿sabes lo peligroso que es que te expongas así? ¡Danno estas embarazado!

\- ¡Pero no muerto! – grito este – Steve soy policía y no menos hombre por ser un omega embarazado. No puedes pedirme quedarme en casa jugando a ser la esposa perfecta

\- No quiero que te expongas – dijo Steve

\- Y yo no quiero estar encerrado en una casa mientras el hombre que amo y el padre de mis hijos está aquí afuera jugándose la vida – con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿lo trajiste? – susurro Steve sabiendo que el otro no iba a ningún lado sin su prueba de embarazo

\- Por favor – suplicó Danny entregándosela

\- Te amo – dijo Steve abrazándolo –, no harás trabajo de campo. Solo monitorearas desde el cuartel. Por favor entiéndeme. Esto es más fuerte que yo

\- También te amo – dijo el rubio sonriendo – animal

Steve no se pudo contener más y le dio un beso apasionado a su esposo. Lo vigilaría mejor si lo tenía cerca todo el embarazo


	4. CUARTO MES

Kono, Chin y Lou miraban a una distancia prudente, en silencio y con una sonrisa divertida como Danny regañaba a su jefe como si fuese un niño de tres años por haber saltado a esa moto para detener al sospechoso

\- ¿En que estabas pensando, animal? – gritaba Danny – ¿Es que no pensaste en mí? ¿En tus hijos? ¿Es que ese amor que dices tenernos es mentira?

\- Danno, cálmate – suplico el Marín – te va hacer daño

\- ¡Ahora recuerdas que tus locuras me pueden hacer daño! – las lágrimas lo traicionaron y se le cayeron – ¿Qué voy a hacer si te pierdo? ¿Cómo le digo…? – pero no puedo continuar

\- No lo volveré hacer – prometió Steve abrazándolo contra su pecho – es que a veces olvido que ya no estás ahí para salvarme

\- ¿Te arrepientes del bebe? – susurro Danny medio asustado

\- Jamás me arrepentiré de él – dijo Steve sonriendo pero lejos de tranquilizar a su pareja este solo se tensaba más – ¿Ahora qué pasa?

\- Eres un machista – dijo llorando

\- ¿Qué cosa? -dijo sorprendido

\- Siempre te refieres a él como niño y alfa – lloro Danny – ¿Qué pasa si no lo es?

\- Bueno si es niña u omega igual la amare – aseguro Steve sonriendo – será mitad de ti y mitad de mí

\- Eso significa ¿Qué en el fondo harás diferencia entre el bebé y Grace? – dijo Danny molesto frunciendo los labios

\- Yo… no dije… – tartamudeo Steve – no quise… – mira hacia sus amigos suplicando ayuda con la mirada

\- Dímelo ahora para saber a… – lo volvió a regañar Danny mientras sus amigos levantaban las manos riendo

Chin entro a la oficina del comandante un par de horas más tarde para entregarle un sobre de donde Steve saco muchas fotografías

\- Tienes pruebas suficientes para detenerlas por acoso – dijo Chin

\- No quería llegar a eso – dijo Steve – pero tanto Catherine como Rachel pretenden interponerse en mi familia y no se los permitiré


	5. QUINTO MES

Steve era un excelente chef y nadie lo podía negar. Desde que se habían mudado a casa de Steve, Danno al menos había subido cinco kilos sin contar los ya dos que tenía de sobrepeso o eso le había dicho el doctor. Pero es que le era imposible no degustar hasta la última miga de lo que el castaño preparaba. Eran una delicia única. Pero más delicioso era verlo entrar a la cocina y empezar a sacar cosas del refrigerador y cortarlas sobre la tabla pica carne, rodeado de fuentes llenas de ingredientes que esperaban su turno para pasar por las manos diestras del Marín que no era consciente del espectáculo que en esos momentos le regalaba a su pareja, que por esos días ya no sufría tantos cambios de humor como al principio del embarazo.

Y es que Steve parado junto al mesón y de espalda a la puerta, vistiendo esos pantalones negros que resaltaban sus piernas fuertes y firmes, esa polera de lino blanco que escondía unos pectorales de ensueño más abajo del hombro sobre el cual descansaba un secador de platos era todo un espectáculo. En se momento Danny intento desesperadamente recordar que tiempo era la condena por violación a un fuerte y valiente alfa, así que tras medio segundo de exhaustiva reflexión se dijo a sí mismo que le importaba un pepino y se lanzó sobre la espalda de su esposo que solo sonrió tiernamente ante sus arrebatos.

Danny lo besaba con tal desesperación que por un momento Steve olvido que Cho traería en cualquier momento a Grace y alzo al rubio para sentarlo en el mesón de la cocina, quitándole la camisa en un arranque de pasión

\- ¡Animal, mi camisa! – grito Danny en medio de risas

\- Te comprare otra – prometió el comandante – total esa ya te quedaba pequeña – y entonces Steve lo supo, no solo eso, se felicitó a si mismo por haber recordado reparar el sofá – ¿me dijiste gordo?

\- Cla… claro… que… que… no… no… h – tartamudeo Steve – es solo que...

\- ¡Fuera de mi cuarto ahora! – grito Danny

\- Danno – dijo Steve suavemente – estamos en la cocina

\- Entonces no te aparezcas por la habitación – exigió el rubio – saliendo del lugar de forma dramática

Dos horas después, Kono y Grace entraron a la casa entre risas seguidas de Chin y se encontraron con Steve en el sofá con lo un antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos

\- ¿Papá estas bien? – dijo Grace preocupada

\- Si cielo – dijo Steve sentándose para recibir a la niña entre sus brazos

\- ¿Y Danny? – pregunto Chin intrigada

\- En la habitación – dijo Steve – descansando

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto Cho entrecerrando los ojos

\- Nada – dijo el Marín a la defensiva pero los otros tres se cruzan de brazos – ¡soy inocente!

\- Si no nos cuentas no podremos ayudarte – dijo Chin

\- Yo le dije… – susurro Steve –, bueno, le insinué que debía comprarse ropas más holgada, mas cómoda

\- ¿Le dijiste gordo? – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

\- No fue mi intención – se defendió Steve

\- Espero de corazón que ya hayas arreglado el sofá – dijo Grace sonriendo antes de irse a su habitación

\- ¿Han sabido algo de ese par? – pregunto Steve

\- Anoche la policía le informo a Lou que las encontraron nuevamente vigilando la casa – dijo Cho – y las detuvieron

\- Presentare cargo – dijo molesto Steve – no voy a dejar que ese par se acerque a mi familia, por muy padre biológico que Rachel sea de Grace

\- ¿Ella es entonces quien embarazo a mi papi? – dijo la niña desde la puerta

\- ¡Grace! – dijo el Marín entre sorprendido y nervioso – ¿hace cuánto estas allí?

\- El tiempo suficiente para – dijo Grace – saber la verdad de dónde vengo. ¡Yo quiero ser tu hija! – sollozo corriendo abrazarse al hombre

\- ¡Y lo eres monito! – dijo Steve alzándola – no me interesa quien te puso en el vientre de Danno ¡tú eres mi hija! Y te aseguro que no va existir poder humano que cambie eso.

\- Pero el bebe que Danno va tener… – sollozo la niña

\- No hay diferencia – interrumpió Steve – los dos son mis hijos, punto

\- ¿Qué harás con Danny? – pregunto Kono intentando cambiar el tema

\- ¿Auxilio? – dijo Steve intentando sonreír


	6. SEXTO MES

Era domingo, y Steve había rechazado la invitación de Kono para ir a surfear, ya que quería terminar la cuna del bebé. Trabajar en algo así lo hacía olvidar los problemas por lo que estaban pasando Danny y él. No es que ya no amase a su esposo, eso ni pensarlo, simplemente que llevaban un par de semanas en las que no lograba ponerse de acuerdo en nada con el rubio. Intentaba por todos los medios no alterarlo pero simplemente eso era imposible. Se sacó la camiseta y se secó el sudor con ella. Tomo la botella de agua que tenía cerca y bebió un par de tragos, luego se hecho otro poco en la cara para refrescarse. Estaba trabajando en la cochera por lo que escucho perfectamente cuando alguien hablo desde la entrada. Salió y vio a una pareja joven, no podía creer quienes eran.

Se sentía gordo, torpe, no entendía como Steve se había enamorado de él. Intentaba estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo, amaba a su bebe pero sentía que en vez de acercarlo al comandante solo lo distanciaba y él se sentía incapaz de cambiar eso. Steve por alguna razón aun no lo había dejado tirado y se había ido con la primera persona que se le había cruzado. Respiro hondo y se limpió las lagrima decidido, le diría a Steve como se sentía y lo liberaría de todo compromiso. Si no lo amaba más lo entendería y le daría el divorcio, haría los arreglos para que tanto Grace como el bebé quedaran bajo el cuidado de su familia, no obligaría al comandante a nada. En cuanto a él, sabía lo que el destino le deparaba, una vez había sobrevivido al abandono de su primer alfa por pura suerte, no creía poder lograrlo otra vez. Se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia el frente de la casa y su mundo se hizo pedazo. Steve abrazaba a una escultural morena como si no hubiera un mañana mientras reía con una felicidad que hacía tiempo no lo escuchaba a su lado. Si bien era cierto iban al trabajo juntos y volvían de la misma manera, ya no sentía que estuviera ya a su lado, verlo conversar con esa mujer solo confirmaba lo que ya sabía, su matrimonio había acabado, y él que había apostado todo a ese amor lo había perdido todo nuevamente. Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, por suerte Grace no estaba en casa para ver la piltrafa humana que era en ese momento

Lloro tanto que no sintió cuando dejo de estar solo en la habitación, ni cuando su cuerpo fue abrazado por detrás para acariciar su vientre suavemente y de forma circular, mientras le besaban el cuello. No puedo más y se giró para esconder su rostro en el pecho de McGarrett

\- No sé qué te tenga en este estado – susurro Steve – pero daría mi vida por verte de nuevo sonreír, regañarme, llamarme "animal", – rio sin gracia – pelear por hacer tu santa voluntad o ingeniártelas para doblegar la mía

\- Estoy horrible – soltó con voz entrecortada el rubio

\- Estas hermoso – contradice Steve – nunca te había visto más hermoso que ahora

\- Soy una vaca – dijo Danny llorando

\- ¡Danno, estas embarazado! – le dijo Steve sonriendo con dulzura – aquí esta nuestro segundo hijo. Un pedacito de nuestro amor. ¿Cómo yo te podría ver feo? Tal vez no me creas pero por este amor, por esta familia que estamos formando, te juro que para mí no hay cosa más hermosa que tu cuerpo desnudo – le limpio las lágrimas –, tanto así que me arriesgo a que me taches de enfermo y me doy maneras de verte cuando te bañas, cuando te colocas esa crema que te receto el médico para la picazón de tu vientre

\- Pero… estoy gordo – replico Danny – puedes estar con una mujer hermosa, como esa con la que hablabas hace rato ¿Cómo puedes quererme todavía a tu lado?

\- Ella se llama Pamela, fuimos compañeros de colegio. Está de visita en la isla con… su esposo y sus dos hijos. Le hable de ti – sonrió – y dijo que se muere de ganas de conocerte. Danno repito, nunca te había visto más hermoso que ahora – dijo Steve antes de levantarle el rostro suavemente y besarlo con la más grande delicadeza –. Te amo solo a ti. Solo contigo me siento vivo y completo. Déjame demostrártelo

Lentamente se colocó sobre el rubio pero con cuidado de no aplastarle el vientre, y le desabotono la camisa para besarle el cuello y bajar hacia el vientre. Danno quiso detenerlo pero se sentía demasiado bien. Steve le desabotono el pantalón y con mucho cuidado se lo quito dejándolo completamente desnudo, ya que hacía tiempo había dejado de usar ropa íntima por comodidad. Cada milímetro de su cuerpo fue adorado, adorado como si en verdad para Steve fuese lo más hermoso que existía. Sus lágrimas cayeron, pero no de dolor o tristeza, sino todo lo contrario. Sentir al hombre que amaba tan dentro suyo mientras lo llamaba con amor era la gloria misma. Sus miedos se habían ido junto con su ropa, y se iba asegurar de que no regresasen cuando se volviese a vestir

Despertó rato después solo en la cama, algo se iba romper dentro suyo, cuando escucho las risas que venían desde la sala. Se vistió y se dejó guiar por ellas hasta la sala. Si tenía alguna duda del amor de McGarrett, se fue por la ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su dos amores jugar. Se acarició el vientre pensando en lo generosa que la vida estaba siendo con él


	7. SEPTIMO MES

Muy a su pesar, Danny se había resignado a pasar el resto de su embarazo en casa, y a diferencia de molestarle ese hecho como al principio ahora lo agradecía, no quería que nada ni nadie pusiera en riesgo a su bebé.

Ese día tenia cita con el doctor. A dios gracias hasta ahora todo había ido de maravillas y no quería arriesgarse para que eso cambiase. Tanto Steve como Grace eran sobreprotectores con él debido a su condición de Alfa, y ese era otro cambio que le fascinaba por increíble que pareciera, se sentía tan protegido a su lado.

Se dio un baño relajante en la tina por diez minutos, se vistió con unos pantalones grises cómodo que no presionaban su vientre y una camisa beis ancha, ropa pensada para omegas varones en estado de gestación. A él le había dado un poco de vergüenza al principio, pero como de costumbre Steve le había hecho sentir relajado. Tanto así que hasta se habían hecho una sesión de fotografía familiar que le había encantado. En algunas salía él hablándole a su vientre, en otras peinando a Grace, o Steve acariciándolo, pero nada sexual, sino con amor, con entrega que iba más allá de lo físico. Y aunque le encantaron esas fotografías, su favorita definitivamente era donde salían Steve, Grace y él jugando en la playa en un atardecer

\- Danno ¿estás listo? – dijo Steve entrando a la recamara y sacándolo de su ensoñación

\- Si – dijo este sonriendo a la vez que se limpiaba una lagrima

\- Amor estas llorando – dijo Steve preocupado

\- No hagas caso – dijo abrazándose a él – solo son mis hormonas

\- Si te sientes mal podemos ir otro día – dijo preocupado el alfa

\- No es necesario Steve – con clara ilusión en la mirada – quiero verlo, escucharlo. Llévame por favor

Habían llegado justo cuando una chica salía del consultorio, y era su turno para pasar. Una vez dentro se acostó sobre la camilla, Steve le ayudo a subirse el blusón para que el doctor pusiera crema sobre su vientre. Cuando el aparato toco su piel sintió como su respiración literalmente se detuvo. No lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir sus sentimientos, por lo que fue inevitable que sus lagrimas no cayesen.

Sin embargo una mano se entrelazo a la suya y otra limpio sus lagrimas. Giro el rostro y ¡ahí estaba! Nunca entendería cómo, a pesar de su apariencia Steve seguía a su lado prodigándole un amor que solo se podía encontrar en los cuentos que cada noche le leía a Grace para dormir.

Sin lugar a dudas se sentía el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra


	8. OCTAVO MES

Había sido una semana estresante para Steve, el ultimo caso les había tomado mas tiempo del que habían creído inicialmente, y es que a pesar de que eran cuatro persona las que trabajaban en Cinco Cero en ese momento, Kono, Chin, Luo y él, se sentía la ausencia de Danny. Sobre todo en lo personal. Extrañaba tener todo el dia a su lado al rubio, aunque debía admitir que lo tranquilizaba de sobre manera que este seguro en casa. Pero tampoco era como si no lo viera durante todo el dia. Danny había puesto el grito en el cielo cuándo se había enterado del circuito cerrado que la casa tenia, y había exigido su intimidad, sin embargo habían sido esas cámaras quienes habían alertado a Steve sobre la caída que Danny había sufrido en su cuarto mes. Afortunadamente no había sido nada grave y el medico había dicho que con reposo estaría tan bien como siempre.

En ese momento Steve estaba viendo como Danno escribía algo sentado en una silla en el jardín. Luego se levanto con dificultad debido a su ya abultado vientre e hizo unas señas frente a las cámaras, luego mostro ante estas el papel donde escribió y se leía claramente: "Tu hija quiere helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. ¡Y lo quiere ahora o me obligara a salir de casa por él!". Luego tomo su celular y frente a las cámaras le quito la batería con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Steve respiro hondo implorando paciencia a cualquier divinidad que se dignase a escucharlo. Habían días en los que dudaba sobrevivir al mes que faltaba para el nacimiento de Alison, ese había sido el nombre que habían decidido ponerle la semana pasada cuando el ultrasonido había confirmado el sexo del bebé y un par de berrinche de parte de Danno, acompañado de lagrimas, pucheros y acusaciones tanto de ya amarlo por su apariencia física como de abuso de autoridad de parte de Steve por el hecho de ser alfa y comandante de cinco cero

Steve llego a casa quince minutos después de haber recibido el mensaje y encontró al rubio llorando desconsoladamente en la sala

\- Danno ¿estas bien? – dijo corriendo a su lado – ¿Qué paso? ¿Le paso algo a Alison?

\- No – dijo este llorando mientras se dejaba abrazar

\- ¿Entonces que paso? – pregunto Steve sorprendido

\- Estaba viendo Harry Potter y – sollozo Danny – llegue a la parte donde Sirius se muere ¿Por qué es tan injusta la vida, Steve? Harry por fin iba a tener una familia – Steve lo miraba mudo de la sorpresa. No sabia si su esposo hablaba enserio o era una broma, ¡pero Danny nunca bromeaba! Bueno, tampoco miraba Harry Potter – ¡Steve! ¡Animal! ¿me estas escuchando? – reclamaba el detective – ¿Y mi helado?

En cuanto Steve le entrego el envase, Danny se sentó en el piso de la sala como si nunca hubiese pasado nada


	9. NOVENO MES

Lo amaba, eso nadie lo podía negar por muy ciego que se estuviera. Y es que solo un amor tan grande y desmedido podía aguantar con una sonrisa en los labios tantos caprichos, cambios de humor e inseguridades. Y es que por mas que quería enojarse con ese atolondrado rubio, simplemente no podía. Danno era su aire, su agua, su todo, tanto así que desde que le había confesado llorando en ese baño que estaba embarazado, lo único que había pensado era "Ahora nadie lo podrá alejar de mi". Y en verdad lo sentía así. Si hubiese un pegamento para evitar que quien amamos no se alejase nunca, él rociaría completamente a Danny y luego se abrazaría él asegurándose que no quedase ni un resquicio de lejanía entre ambos.

Pero eso no evitaba la frustración que sentía en esos momentos. Habían ido a la playa y Grace había terminado muerta de agotamiento, así que dudaba mucho que despertase como mínimo hasta el dia siguiente, por lo que supuso que era la oportunidad ideal para tener un poco de intimidad con su esposo.

Oportunidad que se fue al agua en cuanto Danny entro en la habitación con una bolsa gigante de Donas y tomo posesión de la cama, sentándose en ella con las piernas abiertas en V, entre las que coloco la bolsa mientras tomaba el control de la televisión para hacer zaping en los canales

\- Danno – dijo Steve estirando los brazos mientras dejaba caer suavemente el brazo sobre los hombros del rubio – ¿tú… no… estas cansado?

\- No, – dijo este dejándolo la televisión en un canal que transmitía Escuadrón Suicida y empezando a comer

\- ¿Qué dices si en vez de películas – Steve le susurro al oído – nosotros… protagonizamos una?

\- Steve – sonrió cerrando los ojos – no estoy en mi mejor momento

\- Pues basado en la experiencia de anoche – dijo Steve quitándole la camisa mientras besaba su piel desnuda – yo opino todo lo contrario. Si para repetir la experiencia tendré que mantener tu vientre así, pues prepárate Danny McGarrett porque vamos a tener cincuenta hijos

\- Uy, – dijo Danno sonriendo – creo que me va doler

\- Todo – aseguro Steve asaltando las tetillas del detective – lo contrario

Las manos del seal recorrían el cuerpo de su compañero como queriendo memorizarlo hasta el ultimo milímetro. Danny era perfecto para él y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de idea

\- Te amo Danno – dijo Steve contemplando la desnudes de su marido

\- Y yo a ti – respondió Danno

La noche fue corta para tanta pasión desmedida y cansado se durmieron abrazados.

Steve despertó con un sonido ahogado que provenía del baño. Instintivamente corrió hacia allí y encontró a Danny tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre

\- Due… le – susurro antes de desmayarse en los brazos del capitán

\- ¡Danno! ¡Despierta! – suplicaba dándole golpes suaves en la mejilla – ¡Despierta!

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi papi? – dijo Grace asustada entrando al lugar

\- Cielo – dijo Steve poniéndose en pie con el rubio en brazo – debo llevar inmediatamente a papi al hospital. Quiero que no salgas de aquí. Llamare a Kono para que venga a acompañarte. – Corriendo hacia la puerta principal con Danny en brazo – En cuanto papi este mejor, vendré por ti para ir a verlo

\- Májalo hermano – dijo Kamecona sonriendo – ¿Qué le pasa a Danny? – dijo ya preocupado al ver su estado

\- Cuida a Grace mientras llega Kono – pidió subiendo al Camaro con Danny y saliendo a toda velocidad

\- ¿Qué va pasar con mi papi? – dijo llorando

\- Nada malo, princesa – prometió el hombre


	10. EL NACIMIENTO

Steve llego al hospital en tiempo record y entro con Danny en brazo inconsciente. Enseguida los médicos se pusieron a trabajar dejándolo solo en la sala de espera. El Marín se sentía impotente. No quería ni imaginarse que algo le pasara a ese enano gruñón

Chin, Lou, Joe y Kamecona llegaron unos veinte minutos después, este ultimo traía todas las cosas de la bebe, y encontraron a Steve hecho un mar de nervios. Nadie le había dado razón de su pareja o de su hija. Estaba que sacaba su arma y amenazaba a todo el mundo para obtener información de su pareja cuando un doctor se acerco

\- Familiares del señor Danny McGarrett – dijo con voz clara y firme

\- Es mi esposo – dijo Steve mas nervioso todavía

\- Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas señor McGarrett – dijo el medico a lo que Steve asintió – ¿es su primer embarazo?

\- No – dijo Steve –, tenemos otra hija de diez años

\- ¿sufrió alguna amenaza de aborto antes? – dijo el galeno

\- No señor – aseguro Steve

\- ¿En las ultimas veinticuatro horas sufrió algún golpe o accidente? – interrogó el doctor

\- No. Hace un par de meses que no trabaja porque es peligroso – dijo Steve – ambos somos cinco cero.

\- ¿Su actividad sexual – preguntó – que tan intensa suele ser?

\- Desde que Danny se embarazó a estado muy inseguro de su físico – dijo Steve con el rostro rojo de vergüenza – por lo que su seguridad solo regresa después de… usted entiende

\- ¿Quién marca el ritmo? – volvió a interrogar mientras escribía en su reporte

\- Desde que se embarazo – dijo Steve –, él. Temo lastimarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que intimaron? – dijo el seal

\- Anoche – dijo Steve – bueno esta madrugada.

\- Eso lo explica todo – dijo el medico sonriendo – sus "actividades" rompieron el himen y adelantaron el parto

\- ¿Entonces la bebe ya nació? – pregunto Kamecona ansioso

\- Si. Y ambos gozan de salud envidiable – dijo el medico y todos festejaron – aunque deberán remodelar su habitación – dijo por lo que todos le miraron sorprendido – es un fuerte y saludable alfa

\- ¿Un varón? – dijo Steve sonriendo sorprendido – tengo un hijo – dijo mientras Chin lo abrazaba – ¿Y Danno?

\- Ambos están en perfecto estado – dijo el medico – en un rato los pasaran a una habitación y podrán verlos. Permiso – sonrió – y muchas felicidades

Todos palmearon a Steve entre bromas y felicitaciones. De pronto fue consiente de que alguien importante faltaba en el lugar

Danny despertó un par de horas mas tarde con la voz de Steve que susurraba no muy lejos. Coloco su manos en su vientre y se asusto al sentirlo plano

\- Mira quien despertó – dijo Steve acercándose con un lio de manta entre los brazos – Dile hola papi.

\- Hola Alison – dijo Danny sonriendo cansado.

\- Sobre eso debemos hablar Danno – dijo Steve

\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Danny nervioso – Dame a mi bebé – exige – ¿Esta enferma?

\- No es eso – dijo Steve entregándole al recién nacido – solo que debemos pensar en otro nombre para él

\- ¿Él? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Te presento al nuevo Alfa de la familia – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¡Steve es hermoso! – exclamo Danno – hay que elegir otro nombre

\- Yo ya pensé en uno – dijo Steve – ¿Qué te parece Charlie

\- Charlie McGarret Williams – dijo Danny – me gusta

Ambos adultos estaban tan absortos en su momento que no percibieron como la pequeña Grace salía de la habitación con el corazón lastimado


	11. MESES DESPUES

Charlie era un precioso bebe castaño con ojos azul verdoso que se había convertido en toda una aventura que Steve y Danny compartían a partes iguales. Cambios de pañales, biberones, risas, desveladas, o la idea de vestirlo de rosa a pesar de ser un niño. Compartían todo lo relacionado a Charlie. Aunque otra cosa que compartían era la preocupación por Grace. Ella era una niña alegre, jovial, pero hacia un par semanas que algo no estaba bien. Al principio intentaron integrarla en las actividades familiares pero nada funcionaba y cada dia la pequeña se volvía mas retraída y solitaria

Ese dia habían ido a almorzar a un restaurant de McDonald y Grace se había escabullido para ir a jugar al parque infantil, aunque en realidad solo fue y se sentó en una esquina con los ojos cerrados. No quería que sus padres, en realidad, su papi la viera llorar. Él soló tenia un papá. Steve la quería, pero no era su padre, ni nunca lo seria. Él era padre de Charlie

Una mano la sobresalto cuando le limpio las lagrimas

\- ¿Qué pasa monito? – dijo Steve sentándose a su lado – ni a tu papi, ni a mi nos gusta verte tan triste. Confía en mí. Soy tu papá

\- No. No lo eres – dijo Grace sorprendiendo a los adultos –. Tú eres padre solo de Charlie. – señalando al bebe –. Él apellida McGarret Williams, y yo solo Williams. Yo no tengo padre porque no me quiso – termino llorando por lo que Steve la abrazo contra su pecho mientras Danny los miraba angustiado

\- Monito – dijo Steve suavemente – necesito que te calmes porque tenemos que hablar seriamente

Minutos después los cuatros estaban sentados en la terraza del lugar. Por alguna razón Grace estaba asustada ¿Y si Steve le decía que ya no la quería?

\- En primer lugar, yo si soy tu papá – dijo Steve –, porque un padre es quien te ama y te cuida, y yo hago eso por ti. ¿O tú sientes que no lo hago? – Grace bajo el rostro y negó con la cabeza –. Ahora, y aunque no lo dijiste, yo se que crees que le prestamos mas atención a Charlie, pero no es así, por ahora él requiere mas tiempo por ser un bebé. Es por eso que vamos a organizarnos para que haya momentos en los que Danno pase tiempo de calidad con cada uno de ustedes, al igual que yo. También habrá momentos en los que tú y Charlie pasen tiempo como hermanos. Yo también voy hacer cosas con cada uno por separados y otras juntos. En cuanto al tema del apellido…

\- No importa – dijo Grace

\- Claro que importa, Grace – interrumpió Steve – es por eso que después de hablarlo con tu papi, decidí hacer esto – dijo entregándole a la niña un sobre

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo intrigada la niña

\- Léelo – dijo el Marín sonriendo

Saco los documentos y leyó: Certificado de adopción, Grace McGarret Williams. Padre, Steve McGarret. Padre gestante, Danny Williams

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – dijo con un susurró temerosa

\- Lo qué lees – dijo Steve – nadie puede decir que no eres mi hija, una McGarret

\- ¿Por cuanto tiempo? – dijo ella tímidamente

\- Para siempre Grace – dijo Steve aferrándola contra su pecho – para siempre

Su sueño mas grande se había cumplido Steve era su padre de verdad, ahora ella también era una McGarret como Charlie, y para siempre


End file.
